Held Captive
by Keiiiichu
Summary: Alright well, this story goes over a girl's life after being captured by a vampire. Throughout the story we find out Surry the main character is part of a prophecy that could lead to vampire immortality.
1. Held Captive

Dreary as it is living in New York City, my mother and I have been living here for about 3 years now. We moved away from all the troubles my father had left us back in Texas so we aren't really New Yorkers. Every day I would wake up, go to school, come home, and go out to the local park to draw. My mother says I'm a very good drawer but I just think my work is so-so. Well, the day of March 10th, my life as I once knew would be taking a new course.

"Surry!" my mother had called from the lower level of our apartment. "You must hurry if you want to make it to school on time.

I moaned in my sleep and rolled off my bed.Sitting up and yawning, I made my way downstairs.

I looked around…"Mom?"

Out of nowhere, a sack comes flying over my head. Naturally, when someone does this people scream. But not me. I stayed calm and turned to face the attacker and said, "Where's my mom?"

Apparently the attacker thought this was funny and laughed, "Dear, your mum is fine where she is, but you won't be seeing her for possibly the rest of your life."

Appalled by what he was saying I choked out, "May I say goodbye at least?" I felt the person (might I add how I naïve I was to assume that) shrug and I called out. "Mom...I don't know if you can hear me...These people have come and they...they're taking me away. I'm sorry. I don't know what else to do except say goodbye..." I bowed my head in sorrow and shame at the fact that I couldn't cry. Not even now.

The person took that as his cue to throw me over their shoulder and jump away. We'd been running for quite some time now and my legs were turning numb from just dangling there.

"Um, excuse me sir but are we almost there, my legs are getting prickly."

He laughed and kept going without answering me. Through the darkness of the sack I could see that it was getting darker each passing minute. Eventually, sunset came and we stopped. I sighed with relief. He put me down and pushed me along until I felt water. I stepped back.

"Hey, nobody said anything about water." Nobody but my mother knew this but I had never been taught to swim.

"Relax human, you won't be in it for long." said the voice of my captor.

I took shallow breathes as I walked along in the water until a hand grabbed my shoulder and said "Stop here."

We waited there for about ten minutes as the sun slowly crept below the horizon. Instantly when the sun was gone, I felt the water below me disappear and it felt like I was floating. I panicked and grabbed the kidnapper and buried my face (still in a sack by the way) and waited until I felt the ground again. He then took the sack off my face. I gasped.

This person was not much older than me! I was 15 but he looked to be 17 or 18. I also examined him. He was fiiiine. Exaggerating the i's.

His bleach blonde hair seemed to fall in layers around his perfectly balanced face. One layer was plastered to the side over his left eye. Which by the way, were a bright blue that seemed abnormally bright. His body seemed to scream at me and make my head spin. You could tell through his shirt he had abs to die for and muscles under his sleeves. He was tall too. I automatically thought model but he couldn't be because his clothes didn't seem to be designer.

As I gaped he walked away seemingly uninterested. I wouldn't blame him. A guy like that looking at me who had mid-back length light brown hair, pale green eyes and was pretty short. I decided to follow him.

"Uh, where are we?" I asked. Because that's normally what you ask when you don't know.

He kept walking as if I hadn't said anything. So I asked again and he stopped. "You're annoying." He turned back around and kept walking.

Well I have a right to be seeing as YOU KIDNAPPED ME! I said in my head. He stopped again so I thought he was going to share some information. I stood there with my arms crossed looking at him. Which is hard not to do.

He turned to me with a frustrated look. No, scratch that, more exasperated than frustrated. He sighed. "I only kidnapped you because my friend wanted a human to play with." I then changed my determined face to my confused face.

"Play as in molest or play as in buddy?"

He laughed at that and kept walking. "You'll see."

We continued like that for another 3 hours until we came to a house. He turned to me.

"We're here."


	2. Chapter 2

I glanced around nervously at this. This is where I'll be staying for who knows how long. I then gasped. I didn't know how long I would be staying. I then shuddered at the thought of being murdered and never seeing my mom again. Although that was what I had bargained for since I said goodbye. I do hope my mom could have heard me back at the house. Sudden movement caught my eye. Mr. Good-looking was walking. I followed like a sorry little puppy.

"Um, excuse me but, what's your name?" I asked hesitantly. I was never kidnapped before and didn't know if it was a custom to give out your name.

He did reply though. "Max." His reply was short and to the point. A little disheartening but I suppose I should get used to it.

Inside the house was bigger than it appeared on the outside. As you walk in there are stairs that lead, naturally, to a higher level. There was a pale colored carpeting to the right of the stair where the living room was. It seemed from what I saw, that there was a circle of rooms around the stairs. Connected to the living room was the dining room which in turn was connected to the kitchen. There was a door in the hallway from the kitchen which lead to my room. Also known as the basement. Just as I was walking down the stairs my stomach growled.

"Er... am I going to be eating soon?" I asked.

He glanced at a wristwatch, "I don't believe feeding time is for another half hour." My head drooped at that and I continued on. Down in the basement was surprisingly another person. He looked terrified. As Max walked back up the stairs, I walked over to the person.

"Um, hello, my name's Surry, do you know what's going on?" The man jumped at my voice and I just noticed that he was shaking and glancing in all directions nervously. When he laid eyes on me, it seemed he just noticed I was there. He rushed in front of me and grabbed my shirt violently.

"We must escape! The blood-suckers are going to kill us..." His breath smelled horrible and I backed away from him. Which is when I heard voices coming from upstairs. I headed to the door and listened. I recognized Max's voice but there was a girl with him too.

"Ren, I don't think that girl is a normal human..." Max said.

"C'mon Max, I don't think she could be a threat could she?" the girl who was named Ren replied.

"Look, we don't even know her name, how are we to know who she is and if she's important."

"Well, if you're so worried you should go ask her." I gasped and quickly headed down the stairs as Max opened the door. Thankfully I was able to get to the bottom of the stairs and sit before he looked down. He called out to me.

"You girl, what is your name?"

I looked up and pointed to myself innocently and he nodded as if I was a pain. (Which is good, I mean, why should I follow his every order obediently?) "Surry...Surry Halenburg." His eyes got wide as mine, then changed to confused. Why should my name trigger such a reaction? He hurriedly slammed the door and I crawled back up the stairs to listen.

"--master's daughter!" Max hissed.

"No, no that can't be, he would have told us he had a daughter right?"

Ren said just as anxious as Max had looked.

"We can't risk killing someone who may be Master Halenburg's daughter!" He replied violently.

"I suppose you're right...This means I'll have to have fun with the other man down there, what was his name...Gus or something?" Apparently "Gus" heard his name and I heard collective whimpers from his corner.

Footsteps, again, could be heard heading towards the door. I hurried though this time not quickly enough to sit down. Max gave me a peculiar look as if he was angry at me but was unsure whether he could beat me. I stepped back. He clambered down the stairs and over to Gus. (Who immediately started to wail with crying and screams.)

"Feeding time," was all Max said as he hauled Gus up the stairs. I stared after them both and hurried upstairs only to hear Ren laughing maniacally and Gus's tortured screams echoing from all over this god-forsaken hell hole.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting in the basement an overwhelming amount of loneliness came over me. I was now crouched with my knees up to my chest, my arms crushing them. I was afraid if I let go, I would fall apart. I glanced around nervously as Gus had done. Thinking of Gus brought back painful memories of a few minutes ago.

Once the screaming had stopped an eerie silence took it's place. The knob of the basement door jiggles and I jumped, startled. For the first time I was the female, Ren. She had long, wavy red hair. (I don't mean red as in orange-ish, she had bright red hair!) All that she did seemed graceful. Her long black lashes were contoured by her pallid complexion. Red lips to match her hair also balanced her. Extremely thin and like a model, she walked up to me and smiled. Usually when people smile, they are meant to be a friendly gesture. This, though, was full of malice and arrogance.

As she approached, I felt my emotions simmer away. This is my usual tactic whenever I'm bracing myself for any kind of pain. Finally, she was in front of me.

"Hello there human girl." She started. I could have been imagining it but I thought I saw a pink tint on her teeth. I stared at her with my fear well-hidden beneath my exterior. She seemed dissatisfied at my emotionless state. "My friend Max," I couldn't help but note her tone change to admiration as she said his name, "says that you could be the daughter of Master Deren Halenburg." As she finished her sentence her eyes seemed to smile, if that's possible.

Shoot… I cursed to myself in my head. Some of my façade must have faltered once I heard his name. My father's name. Also the name of the man, who used to pull me aside once or twice a day to take his anger out on.

As she stared at me wondering, I stood up to be eye-level with her. She seemed to be as surprised as I felt by this action. Never ceasing to amaze, I spoke. "Yes," I said my voice leaking no emotion again, "my father's name was Deren Halenburg before he left us 5 years ago." She raised one eyebrow and turned to leave but paused for a second.

"Follow me," she said calmly although her eyes betrayed her. Of course, I followed her. At the top of the stairs she opened the door. Light found it's way to my eyes and my face scrunched together as I shied away. I felt a hand pull me along into a sitting room. As I sat down, my eyes gradually got used to the lighting. I looked around and saw Max brining over a tray of food. I looked at it skeptically.

"Don't worry, there's nothing wrong with it," Max commented. I wasn't convinced but my hunger took over and I took a bite of the pasta he had provided. I chewed with a disgusted look on my face. Then a bizarre thing happened. He apologized. Usually people who kidnap another person, don't do that. But he did. "Sorry about the quality," he had a slight accent, I had just noticed, "we don't normally have to cook for our um… guests," he amended, I assumed for my sake.

Of course, I had manners. I really don't understand why I would bother but I don't like to see people act hard on themselves. So I replied to him a bit awkwardly, "No, no it's fine." Then I added, I'm in no state to complain anyway, in my head.

He laughed as though he was able to hear was I thought. I stared at him curiously. He looked at me and I glanced down again and ate another bite of the food that I had deemed liquid tar rather than pasta. He smiled and looked away shyly. Maybe this place wouldn't be too bad…maybe. Then Ren walked in…


	4. Chapter 4

I set down the food I had been eating and turned my attention elsewhere. Ren seemed to be pleasant but some kind of intuition I had gave away she was nervous. Maybe even jealous? She called out to Max and he excused himself to talk to her. They moved to the next room. I could still hear their conversation but it was muffled.

In a hushed tone that was barely audible, Ren said, "Max we need to do something about this. I don't know if she is allowed to be eaten," I shuddered, "or if we'd get punished by our Master." I could tell from her tone she was fidgeting and hiding hysterics. Then Max spoke seemingly calm.

"I think for the mean time we should let it all play out. She seems like a bright girl and might be useful." I found my face growing hot at his words but shook my head.

"Well if she's so bright why don't we leave her down in the basement with no food, that should light up the room eh?" she snapped at Max. Yes, I decided, Ren is definitely jealous of her. I half-smiled at the idea. Anyone as beautiful and confident as Ren should not cower in the face of a threat. Which I decided, I am.

"I am going to move her to the spare bedroom up the stairs. She'll be right in between our two rooms so if she makes a move to escape we'll be the first to know, alright?" Max insisted on being the proper host. As if I was worth something.

Ren whined in response.

Probably doesn't like the idea of being separated from Max. I sniggered to myself. I should probably feel bad for her but I enjoyed the attention. (As masochistic as that was.)

There was a sudden silence in the other room. I then remembered earlier that Max appeared able to hear my thoughts. I gulped. It must have happened just now. Stupidly thinking to myself. As if conformation to my fear that Max had heard, he poked his head in the room with an eyebrow raised. He came in full view now and had his arms crossed with an exasperated look on his face.

"It seems you're more observant than I gave credit. Most humans think they're crazy when I answer their thoughts." He chuckled at the memory. "But it seems you've caught on. Yes, I can read minds." This caught me off guard. I felt my jaw drop and my eyes grow wide. My head was spinning trying to come up with a reason to why he could do it, but my thoughts strayed and I felt myself admiring how cool his power was.

When I was little everyone read comic books and watched television. They would all huddle up at Elementary recess and discuss what they've read and seen. Kids would be arguing over which power would be the coolest. My fantasy had always been between flying and mind-reading so this new discovery was like I'd found my new Superman.

Ren walked into the room as I sputtered over my words. "You…and…my head…can hear them?" I was so confounded I didn't notice him laughing.

He nodded. "Yeah, although I must say, your thoughts aren't exactly normal. Most of our humans think about ways to escape or how to beg for mercy." I winced. He tapped his temple knowingly. "They never manage to though." He had a sly smile on his face now and it was very intimidating. I realized now that they both could kill me if they deemed me unworthy to keep.

"What's going to happen to me?" I finally got the question off my mind (out loud) for the first time. I looked at Max but it was Ren who spoke.

"We've decided to dig up info about you and your father's relationship and see if he'd mind us eating you." she spoke and did not regret making me shiver. I nodded.

"So I'm going to be staying here? Are there rules?" I asked. I figured I should know the rules as to know when I broke them. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Rule number one," Max started his list, "no running away. It won't work." He tapped his head again. "Rule two, you must not enter the walk-in freezer in the kitchen. You won't want to see what we keep in there," he added darkly. "There's only one more rule that I can think of at the moment. It is that you must be accompanied by either Ren or myself at all times." He looked at Ren who gave a brief nod.

"I'm going to lead you to your room." Ren said. I stood up and went to follow her. We climbed the stairs at the front of the house and made a left. There were three doors on the wall. She walked to the one in the middle and reached above the door. Coming down, I saw a glint of gold in her hand which she used to unlock my new holding chamber…err, room. Inside was quite basic. A white carpeting with pale walls. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room directly across from the entryway. To the left was a closet which seemed empty and lonely with no occupants to keep it company. The right side of the room was a desk with a chair and a lamp with bookshelves above it. A comfy-looking recliner sat in the bottom right corner, I assumed for leisurely reading.

Ren walked over to the bed and turned to me. I realized I'd been staring at the room for quite a bit and blushed as I walked over to her. I was a bit nervous as I approached because I could feel her hate towards me flowing off of her as toxic gas would fill the air. I stopped about a foot and a half away and looked in her eyes. Big mistake. The hate in the air was nothing compared to the complete and utter loathing in her eyes. It made me make another half step back.

"I'd like to tell you something about my placement in this household," acid leaked off her every word. "Max and I are inseparable so don't you try any funny business. It won't work." I had never thought of doing the sort but then reasoned with myself. She was just saying this to comfort herself rather than threaten me.

This relaxed me a bit and I risked looking upwards. I could not make it quite to her eyes to I settled for her left shoulder. I spoke in general rather than to her. "You both have nothing to worry about. I'm sure my father will send you word to kill me once you contact him." I sounded confident but my insides were slowly writhing in fear.

She stared at me like I was stupid. I wasn't, I was just ill-informed. "We are most definitely not contacting the master." her voice sounded astonished that I had even thought about it. "Nobody contacts him unless he wishes to be contacted. That's how we run it here. Or should I say, that's how he runs it here." She said it as though it was a horrible concept and that she was still accepting that. I couldn't blame her. He was not an exceptional role model. She bowed her head to me and walked to that door. "Sleep now human, we'll contact you at a later hour."

She closed the door on the way out. I waited patiently expecting it, but it still churned my insides after hearing the click of the lock. I was locked in, a feeling that I never especially appreciated. I walked over to my bed and lied myself down. It was extremely comfortable. I smile contently at my good fortune. As I lay there staring up at the ceiling, I realized I was extremely tired. My eyelids slowly fell and I found myself sleeping and dreaming of vampires taking me from my mother.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning to an annoying noise. I rolled onto my stomach and moaned. The pillow under my head managed to pull itself over my ears. I did NOT want to wake up. But the noise wouldn't stop. It was insulting me. I moaned again, getting angry. Pulling the pillow off of it's preferred spot, the noise screamed at me.

"HEY! KID!!" I recognized the annoyance to be Ren. I groaned remembering that my dream was in fact reality. I sat up this time though, registering the fact that Ren could kill me. I yawned and blinked at her.

"Yes?"

"Breakfast is burnt so no food," she said. I could have sworn there was an edge of happiness to her voice. I didn't give her any satisfaction with my reply of nodding.

"Well what am I supposed to do today?" I asked her.

"You stay in your room." And with that, she left. I sunk down onto my bed and sighed. This was going to be a horrible day. I've never done well with boredom. I paced around my room for what felt like hours, although I'm sure it was less than ten minutes. I heard someone outside my door so I stood waiting for them to come in.

Instead I heard a thump and glanced down. The shadow was darker meaning the person just sat outside the door? What the heck? In response to my thought there was a chuckle outside. Max… It was the only person (from what I've been told.) who could read my thoughts. So, it had to be him. I walked over to the door and sat down with my back to the door as well.

"Max?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" he replied.

I smiled. "Is anything bad going to happen to me?" I usually never portray any signs of fear or worry but I felt it was alright with him.

"If I can convince Ren that the master would be displeased with us, then you'll be able to stay." he sounded as though he would try, but I knew better than to get my hopes up. I heard a thump and thought of his head leaning against the door.

"Max, how come you don't just sit in here to talk?"

There was a moment's silence and it made me anxious and somewhat disappointed when he said, "I'm not sure."

I let out a sigh and nodded. I knew he couldn't see but I didn't care. All of a sudden there was a quick swooshing sound and a jiggle of the handle. The door opened and I fell onto his shins. I looked up and half-smiled. "Sorry." I stood up quickly and walked to my bed to sit down. When I looked back Max had closed the doors. My head tilted to the side and I was about to ask what he was doing, when he had his hands over my mouth. I looked in his eyes and he shook his head.

Something was wrong.

I nodded at him and he took his hand off of my mouth. I kept it shut all the same. I tried a different approach. Max, what's going on? I asked in my head.

He looked at me as though shocked at my hidden communicating. I modestly shrugged and asked again. He looked at the door and committed a few hand signs. He pointed to me, then the door, then drew his finger slowly across his neck. My eyes widened. If I leave I die? I guessed to him. He nodded and looked back towards the door.

I heard footsteps outside coming up the stairs. They were much too heavy to be Ren's so I knew the danger was not caused by my kidnappers. This worried me though. Anyone who was bold enough to break into their house (assuming they knew what kind of people lived here) must be strong. I started to shake and Max wrapped his arm around me and led me to the closet. I sat in the corner obediently and looked up at him. He looked at me with some type of pity and reluctance, and shut the door.

A dim light filtered through the door and I could see a man come into the room. At a closer look, he wasn't a man actually. He seemed to be about my age maybe a little older. I leaned closer to the closet door and tried to listen to what they were saying.

"-- don't know." Max said.

"Don't play stupid with me Max; we know Miss Halenburg is here. We have direct orders from master to take her with us." The dark-haired boy said. He was about the same height (maybe taller?) than Max, but Max didn't seem intimidated.

"What could Master's intentions be with her?" Max inquired.

"That information was not disclosed to us." he said, giving away that there were more of him.

"I suggest you stop wasting your time here and leave." Max replied hotly. "There's no telling what Master would do if he found out you tracked her down but came home with nothing."

The boy scowled and left the room. Max looked over shortly after and in-popped the boy again. This time he had an evil grin on. He glanced over at the closet, seemingly, right into my eyes. I gulped.

Max's eyes got wide, as did mine.

As the boy got closer to the door, my heart beat sped up. His grin got wider. As he reached for the door my breath came in quick wisps. Then finally it was open and he laughed.

"Hello there Surry, I'm Alan, and you've just been found."


	6. Chapter 6

Just as Alan started to reach for my collar, Max comes and saves the day. I was so relieved that I realized I'd been holding my breath. I smiled in triumph when Max held Alan up against the wall. He looked tough and, for the first time I remember seeing, scary. I suppose I hadn't noticed his most redeeming quality until now when he was growling at Alan.

"Hey man, calm down…" Alan sounded scared as well.

"You've seen too much to be let go now, we're holding you here." Max pushed him against the wall harder. I noticed his eyes were pitch black.

I shivered and goose bumps made their way up my back and along my arms. Max turned towards me and a pained look flashed across his eyes. I looked away. Alan started to cough, which made Max throw him to the floor. I'm assuming this was instinct but Alan had the audacity to start crawling away. Right after Max told him he would be staying. The nerve… I said in my mind. I momentarily forgot of Max's gift and he stared at me incredulously. I laughed nervously. That was Max's cue to leave the room carrying Alan with him.

He left my door wide open. I took this opportunity to follow him. They did say I could leave my room with either of them right? I dashed along and sat in the living room with both of them towering over a now-tied-up Alan. I saw him gulp. I watched with curiosity alight in my eyes.

"So, Alan, was it? What is your purpose here?" Ren asked with the same ice cold tone she'd used with me. He merely glanced at me which made me shift uncomfortably and Max to step semi in-front of me. I looked at him but his eyes were on Alan.

"What does the Master plan to do with her?" Max inquired.

"I told you earlier he didn't tell us." He looked to the left while he spoke. I watched television back in New York, and someone had once informed that when they looked to the left, it was a lie. He's lying… I looked up at Max, whose hand clenched into a fist.

"Liar!" Max roared and slapped Alan across the face leaving a red tint to his cheek. I winced but kept watching what Alan would do.

"Look…" he began hesitantly. "He only told us that she must be the girl of prophecy." I noticed him glance at me along with Ren and Max. Once again, I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I looked at the floor confused. What prophecy? Max looked at me and answered.

"The prophecy states that one day the ruler will have to turn his daughter into a vampire like us. But if he does, everyone who's a vampire get's to be immortal, and becomes stronger physically." He said with his eyes shifting around as if thinking very hard.

"The Master believes this will save us. He believes we should live forever. I assume so he can rule forever." Alan said, somewhat sadly. "Therefore, he wants her to be sucked dry." The last few words made my heart skip a beat which I assumed they heard. They all looked at me which made me examine the flooring very closely.

"That's not going to happen." Max said confidently. Alan made a 'tch' sound. This wasn't wise on his part, it actually earned him another slap across his face. I smiled apologetically at him. He glared.

"Alan, you're staying with us." Ren said. I looked confused.

"Why?" I asked. Alan glared at me more.

"There's a curse on the people who work for the Master. Whenever one of his people dies, he automatically knows. If we were to kill him, the Master would know exactly where we were." she informed me. "And," she said going on, "we can't let him go, because he'd obviously go back home and tell Master Halenburg where you are. Which we can't risk happening. None of us want to live forever Surry." I nodded a bit confused but I worked it out in my mind. If I live, they have a limited lifespan…If I get…sucked…then they become immortal and become stronger…

"How does it benefit you guys if I live?" I asked still a bit distraught.

"You've got your theory correct Surry," Max said to me getting on his knees to be eye-level. "It's our side of the story you don't." I cocked my head sideways. "Us vampires…we don't exactly like being vampires." His face was strained. This distressed me so I chanced touching him. I put my hand on his shoulder and rubbed it comfortingly and gave him an encouraging smile. He returned it and continued. "New vampires almost always commit suicide. They can't stand the hunger but their human qualities refuse them to kill people. They decide to kill themselves to save people. Quite noble actually…" he mused. "Others however decide to live a couple thousand years and change with the times, dying of their own accord." He glanced at Ren. "And a third group decide to live because they have special attributes. Like my mind-reading." I nodded understanding. "Eventually all of us want to die and pass on. To where? I don't know." He stood up letting my hand fall onto my lap. "Your prophecy has made many evil conspirators. Most villains around here searched for you in hopes of becoming immortal." His hand caressed my cheek. I blushed and Ren fidgeted. "We can't let that prophecy come true."

His decision was final. They were now going to be my protectors.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later, it was morning and I walked down to breakfast. The events of a few nights ago were very stressful and worrisome. I tried not to think much about them. Although, the one good thing was that I promised I wouldn't run away, so I was now allowed to roam freely around the house. Sadly, Alan didn't get such privileges. I spent most of my time with Alan. I knew what it felt like to be alone. I sometimes brought him food. At first he was skeptical of me and didn't take much of what I gave him. After about a week or so he found out that I wasn't trying to kill him. (Which would be stupid anyway, because of the curse.) He started to loosen up to me in that time too and actually talked with me.

Today as I walked down was no different as any other day. I laid the tray of eggs and bacon in front of him and he ate. I began talking about Max and Ren's plan to kill the Master. (I know, it's even shocking to me.) They figured if he was gone, there would be no possible way for them to gain immortality. Alan looked a bit angry.

"I don't think it'll work." He explained while waving a piece of bacon at me. He bit it and with his mouth full he said, "The Master has many assassins and murders under his control. They would never be able to break through and get to him." He swallowed and shook his head. "It's just not going to happen."

I sighed and brought my knees up to my chin and rested my head on them. "Well, Max does have a special gift. Wouldn't that give him an advantage?"

Alan was quiet for a few seconds eating his eggs. When he finished his plate he shrugged. "I don't know actually. I've never seen someone with any powers except your father." My head perked up.

Eh? "What do you mean?" I asked, sincerely curious.

Alan glanced to each side of him, as if checking if the coast was clear. He leaned in closer and so did I. I swerved my head to the side so my ear was closer to him. "Well, your father has the gift to inflict pain upon people. You know, without touching them. He gets inside their heads and brings back painful memories." I sat back and thought about this.

My dad has always been good at inflicting pain. I remembered back to when he and my mother were still together.

I just arrived home from school and heard the sound of my mother sobbing from her room. My senses were on full alert and my hand went to my shoulder. This is where he had punched me this morning for not waking up the first time he called. I looked around wondering what would happen if I ran to my room and locked the door. He'd probably break it down…along with a few of my ribs. Then we'd have to call the doctor's and tell them I fell down the stairs…again. Then I heard him coming. He rounded the corner looking at me like I was the scum inside of the sewers. I backed up and his gaze turned to a glare. "Are you backing away from me? How pathetic. You can't stand me! My pain! My pain is to be yours!!" He ran at me and as a natural instinct I ran to the side. He cut me off. I screamed and sobbed. His beer he was carrying was now his weapon. I fell to the floor and curled up awaiting his blow. It came with the same force as any other before this. He had broken the bottle on my back cutting my whole spinal area. I wailed and screamed for help. But none came. None ever did.

As I remembered, I shuddered. I just realized that Alan had been waving his hand in front of my face. "Surry, hey, Surry!" he whistled. I looked at him. He must have seen the look in my eyes because he walked over to me and hugged me. (I had convinced Max to take off his ropes and just lock him in with surveillance of the room.) I hugged back and buried my face in his neck. It was comforting until Max bust into the door. I jumped and backed up.

I stood up with my head bowed.

"Surry?" I looked up. His voice had pain in it. Looking up was horrible too. The pain was evident in his eyes as well. I felt guilt wash over me when there was no need for it to. I looked back to Alan, and then at Max. I hurried past Max and up the stairs. (Alan was in the basement.)

Upstairs was bad too. Ren was there. Her face showed displeasure and hate. She watched the television which was on the channel of Alan's surveillance. I looked back at Ren, and noticed another emotion; more pain. I was the cause of so much pain. I should be beaten now. I thought to myself. I shook my head to shun the thought away before Max heard. Snapping out of my daze I saw Ren approaching.

She had a very large potato sack in hand and a rolling pin. (I was making cutout cookies for them all later; for after dinner.) The hate I saw earlier was now radiating off of her body now. Mixed with it was jealousy. I screwed up… Then I was whacked over the head with a rolling pin and shoved into a very large potato sack. My last thought before going unconscious was Max…

--MAX--

Max… I heard the faint sound of Surry's thoughts go through my head. I looked at Alan one last time with hate and jealousy and ran upstairs. I looked throughout the house frantically. I smelled her blood and couldn't pinpoint it. How frustrating. I thought to myself. Then I found it; the rolling pin. Under it was a note in a neat manuscript I recognized:

M,

Sorry babe, she's got to go.

Love – Ren


	8. Chapter 8

--REN--

I looked swiftly from left to right as I ran through the forest. Surry is heavy. I complained in my head. Since I left the house I've been hyper-aware of my surroundings. Max will be coming after her. I clenched my fist around the sack. I sped up. After about 3 hours I slowed my pace and decided to set up camp. The sun was coming up and I couldn't risk running all day. I could survive a few hours in it but I'd be weak. I have no time to be weak. In a matter of minutes the camp was set up and I was laying in my tent thinking over my actions.

If he loved her… "NO!" I sat up infuriated with myself for even thinking that. He couldn't possibly have fallen for her! I shook my head back and forth to rid myself of the horrible realization. I lay back down and looked at the sack in the corner of the tent. I smirked. He wasn't here to stop me. I stood and walked over to her.

I stared at the sack with hate and fury. I lashed out over and over. Kicking, punching, and then kicking again. I hate this girl. She ruined my life. She ruined our lives. Before I realized it I was crying and sobbing uncontrollably. I fell to my knees and cried myself to sleep.

--MAX--

I read and reread Ren's note over and over before I could fully comprehend what this meant. I started to visibly shake. This could not be happening. I didn't even think of Ren's betrayal.

The door's open…I could make a quick run for the exit and then…

I turned around at Alan. I tapped my temple and he frowned. I looked at him. He had feelings for her too. I could sense it. And his thoughts; oh, his thoughts-They were the reason I burst through the door. I couldn't stand it. Now, though, he could help.

"Alan." I began sternly. He was attentive and I started again; slowly. "Ren…she took Surry to Master." I felt him shake and his thoughts roam to her. I clenched my teeth and looked at him. "I don't like you." I decided to get it out in the open. "But we need to save her; to get her back before it's too late." I shuddered, imagining Surry with her blood sucked dry and her lifeless body on the ground. I growled. "Help me."

He looked me up and down as if thinking about it. But in his head he had already made up his mind. I nodded and headed to the basement waving for him to follow me. Thankfully he did although for one second, he was thinking of leaving. He must have stronger feelings for her than I thought. I grimaced and headed towards a small broom cupboard in the back of the room. I flipped a switch and opened the doors.

Inside were ropes and knives and stakes (although you can kill a vampire just as well with a knife.) There was tenting supplies, dry-packed food, water and everything we would need to get Surry back.

Alan caught on quickly and started to pack his own bag and load his belt with concealed knives and a gun. I stuck a small pocketknife in my shoe for emergencies. After both of us were ready for our journey we headed out.

I've always ever run around, traveling with Ren, so it was fairly easy to track her. She left in her wake, broken branches, cleared bushes and occasionally left bark from a tree. After a few hours of running in the sunlight, I started to get tired. I looked at Alan and he was as well. I did a 360 of the area and decided to set up camp here.

I sighed as I sat down in the tent as did Alan. I looked over at him with anger. He can't care for her like I do. I know that when we held her in our house, she had spent most of her time with him but…I don't know. I don't know how I could have feelings for her either. I hardly ever spent time with her. Only during meals-which she had politely made. I sighed again. Alan looked at me this time.

"Dude, we both care for her. I know, but you need to cool it with the hostility or we aren't going to get anywhere." he told me.

My eyebrows rose. So now he was the philosopher? "You don't even know what you're talking about." I said childishly and turned my head away from him. Why can't I admit I like her out loud?

"Do you know…" he started somewhat slowly. He was thinking over his words carefully. "Do you know what your friend," I scoffed and he looked at me, "Ren, is going to do with Surry." This was hurting him. I saw it in his eyes.

I looked down. "Her thoughts during our planning kept straying towards immortality…" He looked alarmed and slammed his fist on the ground. "We have to stop her." I added to him trying to calm him down a bit. He nodded and rolled to his side, dismissing me.

I laid myself down as well. I couldn't sleep. My thoughts kept playing images of Surry and what could happen. Then an image of Ren came to my mind. I growled in a low tone. How could she do this? Does she not know me at all? I thought we were friends… I now found myself falling asleep to thoughts of what I was going to do to her when we caught up.

--SURRY--

I rolled around. I found my space severely constricted. I gasped. A sharp pain shot through my ribs. "Aaagh!" My face scrunched in agony. I finally opened my eyes to see a dark brown color. At first I began to panic, thinking I had gone blind. It surrounded me. Slowly, but surely, my memories came back to me. Ren… I hoped she hadn't heard my cry. I heard a shuffling sound and winced expecting a blow, but nothing happened. She rolled over in her sleep. I started to struggle and move around until I felt my feet come free through the hole. I inched my way out of the sack. It took three minutes in total to absorb where we were.

I was in a tent. It was day time and Ren was sleeping on the other side of the canvas. I started walking over to the exit. I had to get out.

It was painful when I was crawling. I had a feeling that my rib was broken. I winced every inch and when I finally got to the door I was pulled back.

"Not today, Surry." Ren had caught me. I screamed. This might have been a good move, but it certainly did not help my healing. Ren slapped me across the face and I was sprawled out on the floor. This is where the stomping began. Stomp, after stomp on my back. My ribs, oh, the pain they were in. But I did not cry. I've been in much worse situations. She got frustrated and pushed me to the side and tied my hands and legs together. Now that she was up, she began pacing and sighing with frustration. I'm sure her peculiar actions were because the sun was still up, restraining her to the confines of the tent. "We'll be out of here soon. You have a family reunion scheduled!" She grinned mockingly and I shuddered. My father is who my reunion would be with and that was never good.

--MAX--

I sat up now on wide-alert. I heard it. I heard her…I heard her scream. I walked over to wake up Alan but he wasn't there. I ran outside in a panic. He wouldn't have run away would he? As I opened the tent flap, I saw him there and let out a deep breathe that I didn't realize I was holding. He looked at me.

"It came from over there." He pointed in the general direction we were heading and I nodded. "We should leave now." He added, which I answered with another nod of my head.

I packed away all of our supplies in record timing and within a few minutes we were on their trail.


	9. Chapter 9

--SURRY--

Looking around the inside of the enclosed space of the tent I was extremely nervous. Ren was pacing across the canvas cursing loudly at the sun and sending me hateful glances. Each glance I got I inched closer to the wall behind me. Then there was a crack from outside. (I would definitely hear it because I was stretching the small tent far beyond what I thought was possible.)

I looked up at Ren and she had her eyes narrowed into slits. She glanced at the door then hissed at me to stay. I nodded slowly. Once she was outside I slowly scooted over to the door. There was a thump from outside and my eyes got big. What if there was people and were going to help me... My insides churned and my head roamed through my various beatings from Ren. She could kill them… Then I'd never be rescued. Then suddenly, all of my worries were gone. Max walked through the door.

He looked scared. I was nervous by that but once we met eyes, relief washed over his expression. I smiled so big it hurt. This made me wince. I felt my cheek then looked down. Aw...sorry. I looked at him.

"What are you sorry about?" he asked confused.

"I look so bad." I replied solemnly. He smiled sadly at me and looked away. I tried to stand and walk over. I was shaking pretty badly and as I took a step I began to fall. I blinked and Max was there to catch me. I smiled up at him apologetically.

"It's okay." He said. He picked me up and carried me bridal style. I looked at him confused. "You obviously can't walk on your own." I noticed a red tint to his cheeks. I shrugged and he carried me outside.

I looked around and I saw Ren with her hands and feet tied on the ground out cold. I looked to her right and Alan was standing there with happiness all over his face. I smiled and tried to wave but Max squeezed me tighter to his chest and my arms weren't able to move. I looked up at him and then back to Alan and smiled sympathetically. He smiled back at me and he looked as if he were about to cry.

A few feet away I heard shuffling and I looked towards Ren. She was regaining consciousness. My mind kept flashing back to images of her kicking me and beating me. I winced and buried my face into Max's shoulder.

--MAX--

Seeing all of those beatings in Surry's head got me so angry. I had to put Surry down so I didn't squeeze her too hard. My fists clenched and unclenched themselves. She looked up at me and her eyes softened. Mine got hard as ice. This girl almost killed Surry.

"MAX! You've come to take me home! I'm so happy. I knew you wouldn't let me go." I shook my head in disgust. Her eyes flashed to hate and she glanced at Surry. I growled and stepped in her line of view. She will never hurt her again. Surry coughed and my eyes softened as I looked at her. I heard a snap behind me and looked back towards Ren.

She gradually got up to her knees and looked at me. She looked kind of hurt. Of course physically because we beat the living daylights out of her but I meant deep down, she was hurting. I felt my eyebrows rise. I knew we had been close. We traveled everywhere together and she had the one power to control my...well, I don't like to talk about it. She helped. Her feelings must have grown though, while mine stayed the same.

This might have to do with the fact that her mind is not a very happy place. Every thought she has is shallow and full of stingy remarks. It was getting painful to listen to. I was planning to leave her soon anyway. I suppose I'm just glad she gave me a reason so I didn't have to just up and leave.

She finally began to talk.

"Max, we've been together for... I don't even remember-it's been so long! Why are you taking her side!? She's a human! We're much better than her!" She went on about how since we're special, we should be special together. Not to mention her mind kept thinking of ways to kill Surry. Somehow this made her new devotion a bit hard to agree with. I cut her off.

"Ren, it doesn't matter. Do you even realize that what you're thinking and what you're saying don't match up? You say we could be happy together. But...I just can't. Not anymore. I'm sorry Ren." I turned back to Surry. She looked so innocent and confused.

I'm causing these people so much pain. She thought in her mind. I looked at her with my brows furrowed. I walked over to her and crouched so I was eye-level.

"Surry, don't worry about anything. You aren't causing me any pain. The only thing that causes me pain is seeing you in pain." I looked her right in the eyes. She repeated what I said in her mind a few times before she accepted it. She looked at me and smiled.

"Me too!!" Alan screamed from behind me. My smile faltered as she looked over at him and gave him the same smile she gave me. That idiot...

"Thanks guys-really." She said. And that was it. I knew right then and there I could never live without this girl.

--REN--

Watching their little charade made me sick to my stomach. This little twit comes and now she's stolen my Max. I glared at her with the utmost intensity. She looked over and winced. I smirked. I can cause her pain from afar no problem. I felt more eyes on me. I looked at Max and Alan but they weren't looking at me. Somebody else was here. I closed my eyes and surveyed the area. Max and Alan were busy tending to Surry. Gag. Then there was another person; a vampire, hiding in the bushes just beyond the tent. I opened my eyes and looked over there. I saw movement. I smiled evilly.

The guards are here. We're so close to the castle! I'd reckon that they heard Surry scream earlier. This was perfect in my opinion. My job was going to be done anyway. Surry was going to die.


	10. Chapter 10

--SURRY--

I looked over at Ren and tilted my head to the side. She had an oddly satisfied smile on her face. Which I know I wouldn't have if I just got beat up and bound. It was confusing. Then I noticed her looking towards some bushes behind me to the right of the tent. I turned my head around and saw movement. There must be someone there. Just as the idea passed through my head, a man (vampire?) stepped out of the brush.

He had a muscular build with metal plates around his torso and around his thighs. Chain armor made its way around his arms and shins with thick metal boots on his feet. The only open areas were his hands and head. He had a very masculine looking face and his hands were course with strength. He advanced a few paces which caused Alan and Max to deepen their stance and growls. It was quite a terrifying state.

He looked at them amused and also curious as to their actions but then he laid his eyes on me. His amused face quickly changed to a smirking one. He knew who I was and what he was supposed to do with me. "Oh lookie what I've found," he taunted. "Master Halenburg will be most pleased with me. Maybe he'll give you to me once he's done..." He shouldn't have said that. Alan and Max sprang into action.

Alan came in from the left and Max, the right. They took turns jumping in at the soldier, each of them having no effect. His armor must be strong. They decided to go one-on-one with the guy. Max took first "shift." The man took his ready stance and seemed relaxed as Max charged at him. Max raised his right fist back beyond his ear and straightened his arm right at the man's face. In the blink of an eye, the soldier moved his head to the side and punched Max in the gut. I gasped as Max was flown back into the trees. (Ren didn't look so happy either.)

Alan was up now; he was a soldier at one point. He must know some of the moves the soldiers use. As I watched Alan took a different approach. He ran straight at the soldier and just as he was about to collide he ran to the right to the back of him. As the soldier turned, Alan was off again to the left. (Alan's right.) He was circling the opponent making him confused and dizzy. All of a sudden the soldier was expecting Alan to run again, he charged at him. Alan slammed his fist into the soldier's face knocking him back off balance. Alan made a 'tch' sound with his teeth, obviously disappointed the soldier didn't get knocked out. This time, the vampire got back to his tight position looking angry.

"Hey kid, what makes you think you can get away with that?" he said menacingly. Alan smirked.

"I didn't have to think about it. Your face is so ugly, I had to smash it." He smirked and with those few words said, the soldier ran at Alan. You'd think with all his armor on he'd be weighed down a little...no. This dude was fast. I mean, you blink, and you missed it. He was so freaking fast. I looked at him then he was gone. I looked back at Alan and he was gone too. Instead the soldier was standing there hunched over huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf. Slowly realization hit me. I inched my head over a few feet in front of him. My eyes widened and my hands flew to my mouth. I gasped as Alan was a few hundred feet away through broken trees and slumped there out cold.

I heard a snap and quickly turned my head over to the soldier but he was closer this time. Too close. He was right in front of my face. I screamed. Mostly because he startled me but it lasted long because I was afraid of him. I mean seriously, he just punched my two friends through trees...who in their right mind wouldn't scream. He circled me as I quivered. He laughed and picked me up. I was still in pain and it hurt a lot on my ribs when he threw me over his shoulder. He looked around at the three other vampires. Ren was laughing at me evilly.

He looked at her and smiled. Which meant that he liiiiiked her. Okay, okay, I'm just kidding about that. But he obviously didn't not like her. She wasn't inside any trees... I looked at Alan sadly. I would have looked at Max but I couldn't twist my body around. He set me down again. I 'oofd' and rubbed my back.

He walked all around the camp and tied Ren, Max and Alan together and started to drag them along. (There was lots of nagging from Ren, by the way.) When all of them got dragged along by a rope, I got the lucky left-shoulder position. I felt angry, sad, scared, and self-conscious all at once. I was self conscious because my butt was in this guys face, basically.

After about an hour we were at the castle. My legs were numb and Alan and Max were starting to come to. I didn't want to see the looks on their faces when they saw me on this guy's left arm. Once inside the castle we headed down a deep spiral staircase. Oh how original...a dungeon. I was baffled by the extreme fairytale-ness of this situation. A few months ago, I didn't even believe in any of this stuff, and now...I'm living it. Sigh, just another example of how I was never meant to have a normal life.

In the dungeon I looked around, it was very dark and I was hardly able to make anything out. The candles on the wall lit up certain areas and gave the walls a blue-black look to them. The old stone chambers were damp and each cell was stuck together with bars. There were four cells right next to one another on one wall. More bars separated each cell and made the rooms visible to one another.

We were thrown into the cells carelessly. Ren, who was closest to the staircase, had Alan next to her. I was in the room next to Alan and Max was connected to mine. We were all in a line and I was slouching in the back corner. The soldier, who was greeted at the main gate as Stephan, put hand cuffs on all of us and left the room. I sat there and memorized the room and looked at Alan and Max to either side of me. They were still coming around and were rolling around on the floor.

I sighed and thought of what my father was going to do with me. If it'd be painful or if he'd be so eager for immortality, that he'd hurry through and kill me quickly. I doubt it. He had always liked to draw things out. I glanced at the floor as I remembered.

When I was eight, my father had called out to me, "SURRY!" I winced. I knew what time it was. It was like this time every year that I'd get my hair cut. I sulked out of my bedroom, mentally preparing myself for my hair cut. Unfortunately, my father took the word "haircut" literally. He used a knife to cut my hair. "SURRYYYY!!" He yelled again getting impatient.

"I'm coming!" I quickened my pace and reached the kitchen in less than a minute.

"Come sit over here and don't make a fuss." I obliged to his request and sat down. He took out the knife and began operating. He sliced my head open in many places. By the time he was done, I was bald and bleeding all over. He smacked me then. "You little bitch! You bled on the floor!" I sobbed quietly and ran away to the shower and rinsed off. He was banging on the door all the while I was chanting, 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry.'

I looked up and saw Max looking at me. My face flushed and I looked away quickly.

"They aren't going to touch you." I looked up and Max was still staring at me. I smiled sadly as I shrugged and sighed. He looked really angry as he examined the area around us. He pulled on his handcuffs but they weren't normal metal. They must be some kind of special vampire metal. Alan was beginning to wake up now. He jumped up alarmed and still looked out of it.

"NO!! THESE ARE MY COOKIES!!" He growled then blinked. He blinked a few times and looked around more. He saw me and Max staring and he coughed. "Uhhh, yeah...um..." It was rather awkward and difficult not to laugh. I wasn't very strong so I succumbed and started laughing at him. After a few seconds Max joined in and then Alan. We were all laughing. We laughed as if we weren't in my dad's prison, as if we weren't all going to die, and as if this was the funniest thing on earth. Then within seconds the laughing stopped and the atmosphere changed.

The door clambered shut at the top of the stairwell and I could feel it. Feel his presence. My father was making his way down to pay us a visit.


	11. Chapter 11

--SURRY--

I backed myself to the back wall shaking violently. Max and Alan backed up as well and got as close to my cell as they could manage. I was terrified. I knew what my dad could do. I knew what he has done. But all of that was when he was human. I felt like I was going to throw up as I thought of his new vampire powers. I huddled close to myself in a fetal position and awaited his return into my life.

Each step he took was deliberately slow and drawn out to maintain the suspense. It was working. Each clank of his boot on the wet stone staircase sent a new wave of shivers up my spine. Then I saw his hand on the railing. I looked up slowly and met his eyes. I froze. I went into my pain mode. I shut down all feelings and emotions and continued to watch him draw closer to my cell. Then he was there.

He was colder than before. I felt his low temperature coming into my holding chamber. It was either that or the fact that his attitude was cold. I looked up at his face and stared blankly. He remembers this face. "Ohh, Surry...who would've thought we would meet again. I thought for sure I had gotten rid of you once I left you and your mother." The way he said our names sounded as if he spit them out. I nodded in response. His eyes narrowed and his held his hand towards me.

All of a sudden I hear Alan and Max growling and charging at him. Of course they got nowhere, they were being held back by the prison bars. I stared at him with no emotion again. He flexed his hand and smiled. Everything happened at once. Memories one by one filled my mind. Within seconds every single beating, every single hollering I got whilst he lived with us flashed across my brain. I screamed in pain. Every single ounce of pain I had, had during those experiences came flooding back as well.

I curled and uncurled on the ground writhing in pain. I screamed and for the first time in three years, I cried. I cried and bawled and yelled out in my pain. It hurt like nothing else I'd ever felt. Then, as quickly as it had come, it had gone. I was panting heavily on the ground tears still falling down my face. I slowly turned my head up and looked at him. He was smiling. There was a background noise as well. I looked over past Alan who had turned his head away in sadness and saw Ren. She was rolling on the floor as well. This however wasn't cause by my father. She was rolling on the floor, crying, because she was laughing so hard. I felt my face turn into a frown. I looked over at Max now. He was panting too. My eyes widened. He saw and felt everything that went through my mind. I sobbed.

"I'm sorry Max...you shouldn't have seen that." I sobbed again quieter this time. He looked over at me; teeth clenched, and shook his head.

"Not...your...fault..." he managed to say in between gasps of breath. He closed his eyes and looked away. He was trying so hard not to break down. I didn't know why though, at the time.

--MAX--

I looked away from Surry. I couldn't look at her in such a pathetic situation. It hurt my heart. Much more pain than that she had gone through. I had to watch all of that, and see her rolling around in pain. Her pain, that hurt me more than she would know. I looked up at Master Halenburg and scowled and glared.

He looked over at me. His smile disappeared. "Another traitor? I don't cope well with traitors." I held my gaze and looked him full in the eyes. He started to raise his hand. He was going to kill. I kept staring until he was about to make the blow then my eyes closed and I awaited death.

"NO!!" I heard screams. I opened my eyes and saw Master looking at Surry and Ren. Surry's cheeks were red like she was embarrassed she screamed out and Ren looked flat out pissed. I looked at Surry my eyes filling with happiness. Does she care? Of course this isn't the first time I thought this question. But, out of all the other times they were just a stray thought. This time, she'd done something to show it. I crawled over closer to her.

"Surry..." She looked up at me and she half-smiled. I smiled back. I looked over at Ren. She was looking out of her cell. Master Halenburg was looking at her.

What could've caused this outburst? I liked this girl too. She seemed to enjoy Surry's pain; a first time, except for me of course. I heard Master's thoughts drift over and through my head as if he was talking directly to me. I spoke up.

"She's not a traitor. She was taking Surry to you." I don't know why I spoke up for her. Maybe deep down... deep, deep down, I still thought of her as a friend. I shook my head. Nahh. The Master looked over here then back at Ren.

"I think you could help me out. What do you say...I'm sorry I didn't catch your name young lady." he smiled at her almost sweetly. He unlocked the door, broke her handcuffs... (This caused a very wide eyed look from Alan. Who shortly after started pulling at his cuffs, determined they would break for him just as easily.) I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Ren.

"It's Ren, and I'd be happy to oblige, anything for you Master." she bowed and it made me want to throw up. She looked at me and winked seductively. This did make me throw up. I turned to the side and spilled my stomach on the floor. When I looked back she was angry. I looked at Master Halenburg and he was looking right back. He turned on his heel.

"Ren, if you'd follow me, I have a nice shower upstairs for you to use." Her eyes lit up at the thought and she eagerly followed him out and up the stairs, leaving me, Surry, and Alan alone in the dark.


	12. Chapter 12

--SURRY--

Over the next few days Max, Alan and I were holed up in the confines of our cells. I'm pretty sure they had a plan to get us out of here but they wouldn't tell me just in case father used it to torture me more. I shuddered. Not like he needed an excuse as it is. Every day he comes downstairs to give us our meals. He pulls me out of my cell by my hair and beats me. He beats me and tortures me in ways he couldn't while he was human.

I felt myself become increasingly silent. I wasn't talking as much with Alan and Max. They were getting worried and I could tell. I can't help them. There isn't much to say anyway... I mumbled to myself in my head and ate my bread quietly.

--ALAN--

I looked over at Surry who was huddled into her cell against the back wall eating and I sighed. She never talks to me anymore... I was getting impatient with her but I knew we had a plan; Max and I that is. Being down in this prison gave me time. Time I never used to have. I discovered in about a week that I had a special talent.

I could control fire.

It sounds really cool. Or dare I use the pun, hot. Oh yes, I dare. But that's besides the point... Learning to control it didn't come as naturally as I had hoped. I had to work on it while the Master was away or when Ren would be absent from baby-sitting us. I shouldn't really say us. She kind of just sits there the whole time mind-raping Max. I kind of feel bad for the dude...

Well sitting down here for the past week and a half, maybe two weeks, (It was hard to keep track of time down here) I had learned how to mold things together by melting them. Now it might sound easy, but I had to first control where to put the fire, how to make it hotter and try to direct the intense heat at the objects. This is where our plan came in. This plan, mind you, was not concocted by insane geniuses. No, only me... wait a second! Oh well, we had to take all the utensils that Deren (I decided since I lost all respect for the dude, I didn't have to call him Master anymore. I felt kind of rebellious after calling him that to his face...) gave us for meals, I would mold together to make a key. This was extremely difficult. I had to try so many different times to figure out the shape that the key had to be.

But who am I kidding! I can do anything now with my totally awesome fire bending powers.

I smirked to myself gaining an odd glance from Max. God that guy pisses me off.

--MAX--

God that guy pisses me off... I heard mine and his thoughts echo together through my head. Ever since he found out he could control the fire floating in the torches, he'd been acting like a gift straight from heaven. I looked at in a way I never said out loud. Heaven and Satan's Cove didn't want him so they decided to "grace" us with his presence...for all of eternity. I became an atheist soon after my epiphany.

That was between me and him though. Our rivalry over Surry had gotten stronger over the past week and a half, two weeks... (It was really hard to tell down here.) Every chance we got we would ask Surry to sleep on "our side" of her cell. This translated to. "Surry! Come closer to me than that douche bag." I sighed inwardly and let the thoughts slide.

I kept trying to read Surry's mind about it but recently she knew when I was reading her mind. She said, and this was something we both listened to because she hardly spoke anymore, that whenever I went to read her mind, she'd get a numb and tingling experience in the back of her head. She said 'kind of like the feeling you get when you know someone's watching you.' I knew what she meant because Ren did a lot of that now-a-days. Watching me I mean. I threw up on her twice when she tried hitting on me. I didn't feel bad though. For all I knew, she was a traitor.

Sometimes she did give us valuable information though. One day while she was sitting in my cell with me... (Yeah, she does that now...) she was grumbling about Surry still being around. This caught my attention. What did she mean? "Ren," she perked up at me talking to her. Believe me; I don't do much of that. "Why hasn't Deren," she hissed at my disrespect, I shrugged and ignored her, "done anything about Surry yet?" I couldn't force myself to think the word 'kill.'

She sighed not liking me talking about Surry. "Master Halenburg," it was my turn to hiss at her obedience, "said he had to wait for the time of the prophecy." I frowned.

"When is that?"

She grew impatient at my questions. "He said in about two weeks." I shut up now. I had nothing else to say. Eventually she left and the idiot smirked.

"I'll be ready by then."

I looked up at him and so did Surry. We can't risk her knowing. Deren drags thoughts through her head all the time. (Much to my displeasure.) If he found it... well, we'd probably be killed on the spot. I imagine the only reason we haven't already is because he wants us to suffer by watching her... y'know. I scowled. "You better be." I told him after thinking a bit.

"Chill dude, look at me! I'm awesome!" He performed a series of fire tricks. He had a deep look of concentration on his face all the while. I rolled my eyes and saw Surry enjoying the show. I smiled softly at her.

--SURRY--

I watched in a daze as the light all around the fire moved and swerved. It had cast shadows along the walls behind Alan. It was, to say the least, beautiful. I smiled contently as the fire slowly simmered down. I clapped weakly and this got me a confused (but pleased) look from Alan. He stood up and bowed as if he had just finished an act in Las Vegas. I laughed quietly and looked to see Max's reaction.

I blushed a little when I found he was staring at me with a smile on his face. He looked so happy...which in turn made me happy. I smiled back at him and turned back to watch Alan practice his fire. It was actually pretty cool. Hm, that's an oxymoron isn't it? A fire being cool, hah, me and my dull humor. I chuckled in my head and sat back against the cool stone wall.

I heard scratching and scraping and saw that Max had slid to the back of his cell towards me. I allowed myself to move close to his holding room and we were practically next to each other. He was kind of behind me though. So I sat and leaned against the bars of his and my cell and sighed. He rubbed his hand up and down my back comfortingly. It worked and I soon found myself falling asleep basically in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

--MAX--

I yawned and woke up my back a bit stiff from the night before. I took in my surroundings and caught two evil glares directed at me. I shuddered and looked at Surry who had fallen asleep leaning against the bars of her cell that were connected to mine. I smiled and realized that's why Ren and Alan were glaring. I smirked at that. Jealousss, I thought in a sing-song voice in my head.

I watched Ren get up from her stool and walk casually over to Surry's door. I growled a low note as she let herself in. Alan was emitting a low growling hum as well. She walked over to Surry who was still asleep and I stiffened. She knew how much I would hate seeing this. I assumed she wanted me to recognize her power.

She stopped in front of Surry and pulled her away from my cell by her hair! I growled and snapped at her through the bars and she turned to me smiling evilly. She again walked to Surry who was now waking up. She looked around in a daze and when her eyes met Ren's, they got wide and she was kicked against the wall. I looked away. This is too much to watch...I can't handle it.

I allowed myself a peak at Alan and he was coping just as bad as I was. He looked close to tears and was shaking violently. Ren smiled and slapped her hands together as if saying her job was done. She walked out of her cell, locked it and walked back upstairs where I couldn't strangle the life out of her.

--ALAN--

I was getting over Ren's little charade as Surry came around and looked at me confused. She didn't know what she did. All she did was fall asleep close to the pinhead. I sighed. Mistake number one, right there. I shook my head and turned away afraid one of my tears would escape and betray me. She won't see me cry. I won't show her how much I'm hurt, she'd just get upset that she'd caused it.

I went back to the fire on the wall and summoned it over.

I had quite a collection of silverware now. The key should be ready by the end of the day. After dinner when I got the last of my utensils. I smiled at the thought of getting Surry out of harm's way. I'd be a hero. My bending was going well for a few hours and I got tired. It took a lot of energy out of me to bend constantly like that.

Although, my duration time had increased drastically over the days.

Speaking of days, there were few left. If my calculations were correct. (And, I know they probably aren't...) We had about 4-5 days before the propheted time. My teeth clenched together as I thought about it. I won't let it happen, and neither will Max.

--SURRY--

My jaw and back hurt from Ren's stunt. I didn't know exactly what I did but I assumed it had to do with the fact that I was so close to Max. I frowned from sorrow and a throbbing pain. I can't not get close... For reasons that I don't know, my whole mind tells me that Max equals safe. He's my safehouse. I looked over at him. He was figeting with his silverware from that morning then he passed all his utensils over to Alan.

They've been doing that since Alan discovered his talent. It could possibly have to do with their plan to get us out. I'd been counting down the days while we were down here. We had 4 days, 6 hours, and 26 minutes until I was supposed to be...killed. I ripple of fear overcame me. I shook my head and decided not to think about it.

I yawned as Ren came down with our food that night. I backed up against my wall in case she was planning a repeat of that morning. She didn't thankfully. She did though, casually drop my plate right before my cell. I felt my eyes get big and heard my stomach rumbling in my ears. My lower lip puckered and she left the chamber triumphantly.

I watched some mice come out of their hole and take my dinner away selfishly before I could go and get it myself. My stance slumped and I was hunched over, defeated. Then I heard my name.

"Surry-"

"Hey, Surry-"

Max and Alan had both spoken up and I looked between the two. They both held out a portion of their meals to me. I smiled at them both and took it graciously. As I ate, Max gave Alan his fork, knife, and spoon and Alan smirked and nodded at him. It was time? I let my thought go through to Max. (I had become an expert at hiding my thoughts from him.) He looked over at me then to Alan.

"Alan...?" he asked.

Alan looked at us both. First Max, then me. (His gaze lingered on me long enough to make me shy my head away embarassed.) And smirked again.

"Hell yeah." he laughed and my face grew wide in a smile. It so nice to seem them smile.

--ALAN--

I finished my meal in record timing, (Choking on the bread, I might add...) and looked towards the staircase to make sure nobody was coming. I nodded to myself and took control of the nearest torch. I started to mold and melt and join together all the utensils I had gathered and made it into a key.

Earlier that morning as Ren opened Surry's door, I was studying the key she used. I memorized it back and forth and knew I had this down.

Looking at the finished product was enough to make me cheer for joy. Unlocking my cell was only second to that. I went to each cell and unlocked their doors smiling at them, the biggest I have in a long time. I hugged Surry as well, which thankfully, she returned. Max though stole my victory and took her hand to guide and protect her.

Now the hard part began. How were we going to get out of the castle?


	14. Chapter 14

--ALAN--

I looked back and forth, up and down, the long elegant hallway and cursed to myself. I wish I would have been awake while the guard was taking us. I looked over to Surry who seemed as confused as I was. I decided to ask the question nobody else would.

"Surry...which way?" Both max and I turned to her and she shifted uncomfortably. I noticed she didn't like attention drawn to herself.

"Um, well..." she started trying to remember. "I think when we went into the dungeon, we turned right." I turned to the right.

"Alright, this way it is."

For the next ten minutes or so, we wandered aimlessly through the corridors. We followed all of Surry's instructions which almost always resulted in a wrong turn, and looping throughout the halls. Another 5 minutes go by. Then 10. I sighed getting a bit irritated. I glanced at Max who caught my eye. He looked just as irritated as I did. "Hey Surry," I looked at her, "are you um, sure you know where it is we're going?" I was actually getting nervous. I mean, the evil dudes could be up our rear ends at any moment.

She frowned. I didn't really like that. "Well, not completely sure...I was kinda bouncing around a lot. I probably got a few directions mixed up..." She looked troubled.

I ruffled her hair. "It's okay. We'll find our way out." I gave her a reassuring smile and Max squeezed her hand. She smiled now and nodded.

I looked around. Hm, we just came from there, so I guess we can try the opposite way... Max nodded obviously hearing me. We headed of in that direction and started our journey once again. In five minutes we found the giant oak doors leading to the outside. There were four goons around it. Tc, guards...

--MAX--

I heard Alan's approval of the lack of guards. I smiled to myself as well. Four of them? Two and two. Easy split means an easy win. I looked at Surry and she looked so hopeful. I squeezed her hand subconsciously and smiled. She nodded and me and Alan made our moves.

We snuck in through the shadows to catch them by surprise, which we did successfully. They were strong. Unexpectedly so. Since there was two of them for each of us, the odds weren't in our favor. I brought up all the strength I could and fought hard. I finished one off without interupption of the other. This confused me a bit and I looked around for him. Alan had finished off one too. His second was fighting him now. Two more quick glances around us I gulped and turned slowly to wear we left Surry.

There he was. My insides boiled up and my hands were clenching and unclenching as the guard's mouth curled up into a maniacle smirk. He hit us. He hit us hard, and in the place where it hurts most. Our hearts. I took a hesitant and careful step and his direction. His smirk was wiped away and his sword was shoved against Surry's neck. I froze terrified about the possible outcome.

I decided to release my special power. I never liked this power. It was... to say the least, frightful. There was some side effects to it too. I winced at the thought. Looking at Surry I frowned. I'm sorry Surry.

I let go of all emotions except one. Rage. My rage is very high at the moment. This guy comes in and decides to hold a sword to Surry's precious neck? Not on my watch! My anger flowed out of me. It was visible to me. Nobody else could see or hear anything happening abnormal. My face showed no signs of rage, or anger for that matter. I saw the extreme hate and rage crawl up and around the dude's leg and torso and finally his head. Some of the aura brushed Surry's cheek and I smirked letting some of my dark humor spread through my face. The guy looked confused for a second and I lifted my hand up. He tensed and tightened the blade to her throat. I snapped my fingers and he collapsed.

--SURRY--

I watched Max's face confused and scared. He couldn't get me out of this. He frowned at me earlier. They should just leave me to die at the hands of my dad. Then they could get away and be safe. Then I felt the air around my face get cooler. Just at that moment Max smirked and I felt him get tense at my side. The blade pushed harder into my skin and I gulped. Max snapped. (Not mentally, but literally, with his fingers.) All within that one second I saw the guard who had me fall to the ground and start screaming in pain and agony. My face turned to horror as I watched the mental torturings go on. I looked up at Max worried for the man. Stupid Surry, stop feeling bad for the guy who was going to kill you. I thought to myself. Mac though was watching the man. LAUGHING!

He was laughing at this guy's pain. His agony. I stared at Max disturbed. His laugh was different...it sounded dark and evil. He sounded like my dad... I gasped at the comparison and fell the the floor. My whole body went through the icy sensation like earlier. It felt like somebody whispered in my ear and then pain was spread throughout me. I screamed just like I'd done when my father had hurt me.

--MAX--

I was laughing now. Unable to contain my entertainment at this man's pain. Then there was a different sound. My laughing faltered a bit and I glanced down at the dude. Next to him, I saw Surry on the ground. My anger was flowing all around her. I froze. I didn't know what to do. I've never had to take back my rage before. I didn't know how. I watched in horror as Surry writhed on the ground.

"Surry!" I heard Alan call to her then run over. I stopped him.

"No! You'll get it too." I was scared I couldn't handle another person to be harmed.

"MAX! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he screamed at me.

I shook my head in frustration. I wanted to know the exact same thing.


	15. Chapter 15

--ALAN--

MAX! MAX, YOU IDIOT! I started to walk towards Surry but Max put his hand on my shoulder again. "Get off me!" I shoved his hand away. Then the worst thing possible that could happen, did. The soldier next to Surry died… My eyes got huge.

Do you know what this means!?

I looked between Max and Surry. I felt so horrible. Each ear-splitting scream pierced my heart with millions of tiny arrows. If she ended up like…like that… I shuddered. I can't even think about it. As I scrambled around, pacing in every which way, I didn't notice someone come out of the shadows of the castle.

--??--

I watched as the girl lay on the floor. She was supposed to be for Master. She can't die until he has her way with her. I glanced over at the other two and frowned. If I save her, she'll get taken away, if she dies, Master will blame me. I was going over the outcomes in my head and Master was far more frightful than them. And…there was some emotion in me pushing me, yelling at me, to save her.

I stepped out of the shadows and held my hands palm down, at an arms length away from me. Closing my eyes to concentrate, I felt the air around the room for each emotion. There was strong worry, fear, love. I hate the feeling of love. It ends in heartbreak. I kept feeling and I found the emotion I was looking for. Rage and hatred and anger. I knew this emotion well. I gently started to sway my hands back and forth in a soothing motion. As if erasing this emotion. This was my power that only one person knew about.

Soon, I heard her screams slowly die out and the anger only a thin line on the flooring. I smirked at how well I'd done the job. I felt an emotion enter the room, confusion. My eyes got big, if they saw me here they would kill me too. I started to turn to leave when I heard my name being called out. Ah, this voice. Every time it was spoken, my heart would clench. I turned to face the voice. They repeated my name.

--MAX--

"Ren…" I whispered silently as I saw the torture begin to cease. I looked around in every direction. It's not possible, she can't be here. She HATES Surry. Thankfully Alan was too busy to hear me and ran over to Surry, cradling her head. I got pinched in my chest and knew after all that I just did to her, I was jealous. I continued to look around, shamefully.

"Ren?" This time I spoke louder, calling out to her. I found her face and saw the pain in her eyes. Then I did something I thought I'd never do again in my life. I walked over to her and hugged her. My eyes were brimmed with tears. "Thank you…I-I was so scared that I would lose her…" She stiffened and slowly pushed me away. She did it gently, though.

"Max," she backed away from me further, "I didn't do it for you." She made an excuse for her actions. To justify it. I didn't need excuses, but I accepted them anyway.

I nodded. "It's okay."

She took this as a type of dismissal and started back down the dark hallway. About 5 feet away, she called back. "Max, you have 10 minutes before I alert the guards and send them after you."

My mouth frowned and I nodded again, this time, solemnly. She left this time, for real.

My attention was now averted over to where Alan and Surry were. My mouth stayed in the solemn frown as I made my way over. Alan noticed me first. He looked up at me with tears brimming his eyes. I went to touch Surry's hair; to brush it away from her beautiful face. Alan squeezed her to him and made me unable to get to her. My hand fell limp at my sides and I felt like my insides were melting away. (This was not a pleasant feeling.) I promptly through up. The thought of me being that horrible monster causing Surry pain, made this act easy. I turned around and Surry was regaining consciousness.

"Alan," he hissed at the sound of my voice, "we have to get out of here. They'll send people after us soon." I decided to keep Ren a secret. He didn't want to owe her anything. He looked down at Surry and stroked her hair. My fingers twitched and the muscles ached to do the same thing. He looked back up at me.

"Okay." His voice was meant for me not to say anything else. I didn't. He carried Surry along in his arms, where she didn't belong. She belonged in my arms.

I mentally slapped myself for being so selfish. She'll hate me after this.

We walked to the Oak doors and kicked them open. They were big, but I was upset and I took it out on the door. It splintered and fell open. We looked to see if the coast was clear, and thankfully it was.

A few hours passed and we're about 20 miles from the castle. We keep going farther and farther but it's getting light out and we don't want to run in the sun. (ß That rhymes. Ha-ha.) Silliness aside, we started to set up camp. Surry had come around by now and won't look at me. Every time I would go closer to her she'd stop what she was doing and fall to the ground in a fetal position. My heart threatened to fall apart at the sight. Alan would then, also, stop what he was doing and rush over to her, hissing at me.

It wasn't fun.

That night, we all had our sleeping bags out. There would be shifts to keep watch and Alan was up first while me and Surry slept. We agreed for him to wake me up in 4 hours to switch shifts. I lied down to sleep and found unconsciousness overcome me.

It seemed like five minutes and I was being shaken by Alan. I groaned and sat up. I rubbed my eyes. I saw Alan way too close to me. I sucked in my breath and backed up really fast.

"Start your shift now." He said coldly.

I nodded glumly and yawned. I walked out of the tent and sat outside. It was a long and hot day. I was nodding off actually, until I heard voices from inside the tent. No…not voices…just one voice. I quirked my head to the side to hear better. It was Surry.

"Max…" My heart sank and fluttered at the same time. It sank because it sounded painful, but fluttered because it meant she was at least thinking of me. I sighed. I'm pathetic.

"I'm sorry Max. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I heard her volume increase and movement from in the tent. I opened the tent flap to look inside and saw her wriggling and crying in her sleeping. I broke.

"Sh, sh Surry, it's okay. It's okay." I repeated myself and scooted over to her. I got over to her. I tentatively started stroking her hair. I believe this calmed us both. I was relieved to see her wake up and look at me without fear.

"I'm sorry, Surry. I didn't know… I didn't think…" I became hysteric. She looked up at me at frowned.

"Max, it's okay. You didn't know what would happen." She started to soothe me now. It was rather ironic actually…

"Surry, I shouldn't have used that, that ability. I lose my sense of what's going on. It was too big a risk. I shouldn't have taken it." I started to apologize more.

"I told you, it's okay. I don't blame you. I really truly don't." She smiled at me. "I'm sorry though for avoiding you… I didn't want to but, I had to think things over, you know?" I nodded agreeing. "But! I'm okay now." With that, she hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Surry…" I whispered, "don't leave me, okay?" She nodded yawning.

"I promise." She fell back asleep with me stroking her hair. The rest of that night, I kept watch from the inside of the tent; with the love of my long, long, vampire life. I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
